Change is Good, Right?
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Stephanie returns to LazyTown once again, but this time things are a lot different. Sportacus seems to be down in the dumps. Can Stephanie get him to spill his feelings or will he push her away? third Sportacus,Stephanie Completed 8,27,05
1. Chapter 1

Change is Good Right? 

By 18lzytwner

Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day as Stephanie and Sportacus walked to her Uncle's house. When she first got off the train, Sportacus almost didn't recognize her. Stephanie was still wearing pink of course but physically she had matured. She was taller and she had lost that cuteness. The cuteness had been replaced with something that Sportacus liked to call "a total hotty". It was true; she was more attractive than before. Stephanie now had curves and a chest. In fact the only reason he did recognize her was because when she got off the train her entire face lit up with a smile. There was no mistaking that loving smile.

Now as they were making there way to Mayor Meanswell's, Stephanie asked how things were going in LazyTown. Sportacus replied that everything was going pretty well. Pixel had received his driver's permit and was always trying to find a way to practice. Trixie was always bugging him to teach her but since was only fifteen; Sportacus had told she'd have to wait. Stingy, now fourteen, had been chasing Trixie around. Finally after he kept bugging her, Trixie caved in and told him that she liked him too. Now they were going out. Ziggy was still stockpiling candy even though he was now thirteen. The candy however hadn't stunted his growth. Ziggy now stood at five foot five inches.

Stephanie absorbed all that information. Everything was changing around LazyTown. _Change was good though_, she thought. She had noticed the look on Sportacus' face when she got off the train. He liked the changes that occurred. Stephanie hadn't minded them herself. Then aloud she asked, "What about you, Sportacus? How are things going for you?"

"Better now that you're here." Sportacus smiled but didn't elaborate. Stephanie could sense something was wrong but she didn't get a chance to prod him some more.

"Stephanie! It is so good to see you! Look at how you've grown!" Uncle Milford exclaimed.

"Uncle Milford! It's good to see you too." Stephanie smiled and gave him a hug.

"Well lets get you settled. I'm sure that you're hungry after your trip." Mayor Meanswell said. Stephanie's stomach grumbled in response.

"I sure am. Are you going to join us for lunch Sportacus?" Stephanie asked.

"I'd love to but I have to go help Pixel. I promised him." Sportacus smiled. Stephanie could tell that his smile wasn't at all genuine. Something was bothering him but he wouldn't tell her. She thought after all they had been through especially after last summer he would open up to her. _I'll talk to him later_, she thought.

Stephanie took her bags up to her room, while Uncle Milford made lunch. He seemed really bubbly today for some reason and she had a feeling that something was going on. She hoped that Uncle Milford would tell her.

Stephanie came downstairs to the kitchen and sat on the stool by the counter. The Mayor put a plate of fruit and yogurt. Then he poured some milk for them to drink. Stephanie thanked her Uncle and the two ate in silence until Uncle Milford looked as though he would burst.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Uncle Milford?" Stephanie asked.

"Bessie and I are getting married!" He exploded.

"Congratulations! Have you set a date?" Stephanie said, excited.

"Well we're still working on that. I know that Bessie wanted me to wait for today's town meeting but you know how bad I am at keeping secrets." Uncle Milford spilled.

"Yes, I remember. I promise not to say a word until the meeting. What time is it?" Stephanie smiled.

"It'll be at five o'clock. That only gives me two hours to figure out what to say." Uncle Milford said nervously.

"Don't worry Uncle I know you'll come up with something great. Thanks for lunch. I'm going to go see if I can help Pixel and Sportacus." Stephanie told him.

"Have a good time." Uncle Milford said. Stephanie put her plate in the sink and headed for Pixel's house. Mayor Meanswell loaded his new dishwasher and grabbed up pen and paper. He decided that he needed a little more decorum when telling the rest of the town.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie walked to Pixel's house. When she got there she knocked on the door and Pixel opened it.

"Stephanie!" Pixel said, completely shocked by the fifteen-year-old in front of him.

"Pixel, how are you?" Stephanie asked as she hugged him.

"I'm good and you?" Pixel asked.

"Not bad myself. Sportacus said that he was helping you with something and I came over to see if I could pitch in." Stephanie said.

"Well I hate to tell you this but I don't know what you're talking about. I don't need help with anything and I haven't seen Sportacus all day. To tell you the truth, he seems to be mopey a lot lately. Things have certainly changed since last summer." Pixel explained. Stephanie didn't know what to say and Pixel saw a hurt look cross her face.

"Stephanie are you ok?" Pixel asked, a little worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'll see you at the town meeting later?" Stephanie asked, absentmindedly.

"I'll be there. Goodbye Stephanie." Pixel said and he shut the door. Stephanie turned and walked away from Pixel's house. _Why would Sportacus lie to me?_ She wondered. Stephanie was so busy thinking about what was going on that she didn't see Ziggy running straight at her. The two collided and Stephanie was knocked onto her backside.

"Ow!" She cried out.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss. I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" Ziggy asked, not realizing whom he was talking to.

"I'm fine." Stephanie said as Ziggy helped her to her feet. Looking closely at him Stephanie asked, "Ziggy is that you?"

"Stephanie?" Ziggy asked, confused.

"Wow! Look at how you've grown!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"That is really you? I can't believe it! How are you?" Ziggy said.

"Other than a little bruised, I'm fine." Stephanie teased.

"Sorry about that. I was looking for Sportacus and didn't look where I was going. You haven't seen him have you?" Ziggy asked, hopefully.

"Well I'm looking for him too. I haven't seen him since he picked me up from the train station. That was about an hour and a half ago." Stephanie explained. She left out the part about Sportacus lying to her.

"Maybe we should sent him a letter." Ziggy suggested.

"That's a good idea. I'll be right back with the mail tube." Stephanie said. She turned and ran to Uncle Milford's house. Quickly she grabbed the mail tube from its place on the kitchen counter and ran back to Ziggy.

"Got it! Now what should we say in the note?" Stephanie asked. Ziggy decided to say that both he and Stephanie wanted to talk to him and that it wasn't an emergency. Stephanie thought that was good and the two of them walked to the nearest mailbox. Ziggy put the tube into the shooter and Stephanie pulled the lever. The tube shot into the air towards Sportacus' airship.

While they waited Ziggy and Stephanie caught up. After fifteen minutes went by and no one answered their letter, they decided to go see the Mayor. The two ran over to Mayor Meanswell's.

"Uncle Milford, have you seen Sportacus?" Stephanie asked.

"No, why?" He answered.

"Because both Stephanie are looking for him and we sent him a letter but he didn't answer it." Ziggy explained.

"That's strange. He wasn't over at Pixel's?" Mayor Meanswell asked. Stephanie said no. The Mayor said that he would call the LazyTown Police to see if they have seen him. Picking up the phone, Mayor Meanswell dialed the number. Stephanie and Ziggy waited patiently until he was off the phone.

"The police haven't seen him but they will let us know as soon as they do. I wouldn't worry too much. He is an above average hero, he can take care of himself." Uncle Milford smiled trying to reassure the kids.

Stephanie and Ziggy decided to spilt up and look for him themselves. One went to Stingy's and the other went to Trixie's. Neither one had any luck and the four of them met in the town square. No one knew what to do. Sportacus didn't just disappear. His airship was still above LazyTown so he had to be somewhere in LazyTown. Pixel came jogging up to his friends and said that he hadn't seen or heard from Sportacus after talking with Stephanie.

"Where is he?" Stephanie wondered aloud.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

No one could answer that question except Sportacus himself. Right now he was in one of the last places anyone would look for him. Somehow he had managed to wedge himself into the kids' old tree house. He needed some time to think and no one would bother him in there. _Of course they hardly ever need me anymore_, he thought.

Stephanie was starting to get worried but she tried to hide her emotions. It wasn't working so well as Trixie pulled her aside and asked if she was ok.

"You had the strangest look on your face. Are you sure you're ok?" Trixie asked concerned. She and Stephanie had been the best of friends since Stephanie's arrival in LazyTown seven years ago. They told each other everything or so Trixie thought.

"Yeah I'll be fine. But I'm just worried about Sportacus. Its not like him to hide from everyone." Stephanie sighed. The rest of the world didn't know about Sportacus and herself. They had decided to wait until Stephanie was sixteen. Even so they were worried it still would be a tough sell to everyone. What Stephanie wouldn't give right now for him to hold her in his arms.

Sportacus was feeling sorry for himself and that was something heroes, above average or otherwise, just didn't do. _What is wrong with me?_ He wondered. He may not have had to save people a lot anymore but he still had to deal with Robbie. Robbie was still causing trouble after all these years. _Its just in his nature to cause trouble_, Sportacus smiled to himself. Then his thoughts reverted to Stephanie. He had promised her he would never let go of what they had together. What was he doing right now?

Mayor Meanswell stood up at the podium. Sweat was beading up on his brow. He was so incredibly nervous. Finally he looked at his watch. It was five o'clock and time to start the meeting. Everyone had assembled in the town square for this special town meeting. Everyone that is, except for Sportacus.

"Good people of LazyTown, may I have your attention please?" The Mayor's voice boomed over the crowd. Immediately the crowd silenced and listened to Mayor Meanswell.

"I have some rather exciting news. I will no longer be an eligible bachelor. Miss Busybody has accepted my offer of marriage. We…" The Mayor didn't get to finish. A cry rang out from the crowd. Everyone began to cheer. Mayor Meanswell quieted the crowd so he could finish.

"It was our hope that everyone could make the ceremony. As we decide on a date I will call another town meeting. We thank you for your support." The Mayor finished. Again the crowd cheered and celebrated.

Soon the crowd dispersed and went back to whatever they were doing. Stephanie, Trixie, Pixel, Ziggy, and Stingy were the only ones left in the town square. They decided to split up and search every corner of LazyTown for Sportacus.

Sportacus decided to go to his airship. His stomach started to rumble. He was starving and his muscles ached from being cramped up in the tree house. Unfortunately when he tried to move he couldn't. "Oh no I'm stuck!" He exclaimed.

Stephanie headed toward the tree house. She had looked everywhere else in the part she was supposed to look and found nothing. She sat underneath the tree house and sighed.

"Where are you Sportacus?" she asked not expecting any response.

"Up here. I'm stuck in the tree house." Came a voice from overhead.

"What?" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

"I'm stuck in the tree house. Please help!" Sportacus pleaded. Stephanie climbed the ladder and crawled into the tree house.

"How did you even get in here in the first place?" She asked, trying not to laugh. Sportacus smiled at her and started to respond when the two of them heard a loud _CRACK_!

"What was that?" Stephanie's voice faltered.

Just then Sportacus' crystal went off. "Someone's in trouble and I think that someone is us!" Sportacus exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Stephanie asked, shakily. Sportacus could see the worry lines on her face beginning to grow. He took charge of the situation.

"Stephanie climb back down the ladder!" He ordered.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me! Just climb down the ladder and get away from here! My guess is that we exceeded the weight limit." Sportacus ordered. Stephanie slowly backed down the ladder but she didn't make it far when the tree house collapsed.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pixel was the first to the scene. At first he didn't see anyone in the pile of rubble. Then he caught sight of something pink sticking out of a pile.

"Stephanie!" He called. When Pixel didn't get any response he ran over and began to dig through what was once the tree house. Soon he found Stephanie. She was unconscious but still breathing. Pixel wasn't strong enough to move her.

"Where is Sportacus?" Pixel said aloud. That is when he noticed a blue hat sticking out above another pile of debris.

"Oh no! How did this happen?" Pixel said wondering what to do. Quickly using his digi pad he called 911. Then he started to dig for Sportacus.

While he was digging, other LazyTown citizens who had heard the crash had come to investigate. When they saw Pixel digging through the mess and calling Sportacus' name they ran over and helped.

Trixie, Stingy, and Ziggy came running over and moved Stephanie out of the way. Then they helped dig for Sportacus. Rescue crews arrived, checked out Stephanie, and helped dig Sportacus out. Soon with everyone's help Sportacus was free. However, he too was unconscious. The crowd lifted Sportacus onto their shoulders and passed him over to the nearest park bench. Dr. Feels Good came over from checking out Stephanie and checked him out.

Pixel stood by Stephanie as the doctor moved to Sportacus. He wished she would wake up. He was still confused on what had happened. Why were Sportacus and Stephanie in the tree house rubble? And why had the tree house collapsed? A small noise brought him back to reality.

"Wha' 'appened?" Stephanie mumbled.

"Stephanie, are you ok?" Pixel sounded worried.

"I think so. Where am I?" She asked.

"I found you and Sportacus underneath the rubble of the tree house. What were you doing near the tree house?" Stephanie ignored the question completely.

"Where is Sportacus?" She asked Pixel. Pixel just pointed over to the other park bench. Stephanie saw Dr. Feels Good checking out Sportacus. She got up off the bench and ran over to them.

"Stephanie! You should take it easy." The doctor cautioned.

"How is he?" Stephanie said ignoring the doctor caution.

"He'll be fine. But he got conked on the head pretty hard. What were you guys doing over by the tree house?" Again Stephanie ignored the question.

"How long do you think it'll take for him to come around?" She pressed the doctor.

"Soon, I hope. Now listen to me. I want you to take it easy. I'll stop by Mayor Meanswell's house tomorrow to make sure everything is ok. Please sit down." Dr. Feels Good ordered pressing Stephanie's shoulders to force her to sit down. Stephanie sat down but she wanted so much to talk to Sportacus.

Mayor Meanswell came over and the doctor explained the situation. Milford called over the paramedics and had them load Sportacus onto a stretcher. He instructed them to take him to his house. The doctor said he would be by the next morning to make sure the two of them were ok.

The paramedics laid Sportacus on the Mayor's couch. Mayor Meanswell made Stephanie go upstairs and clean up. Then he made her go to bed. The Mayor went to the kitchen to make a phone call. Stephanie sneaked back down the stairs and made her way into the living room.

"Oh Sportacus, why were you in the tree house anyway?" Stephanie asked. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stephanie put her head in her hands and tears silently fell down her face. Suddenly something brushed against her face and wiped the tears away. Startled she looked up and saw Sportacus' intense Icelandic baby blues staring at her.

"Oh, Sportacus, are you ok?" Stephanie asked quietly.

"I think so. Are you ok?" Sportacus said showing a little concern.

"I am now. I was so worried about you. Why were you in the tree house? Why were you hiding from everyone? Why were you hiding from me? Why…" Sportacus put his finger on her lips. He leaned over and was going to kiss her when they heard footsteps in the kitchen.

Mayor Meanswell entered the living room. Shocked to see Stephanie up and Sportacus awake he didn't say anything at first. Then he finally snapped back to reality.

"Sportacus you're awake! Stephanie why aren't you in bed?" The Mayor spilled all at once. Stephanie started to answer when Sportacus cut in.

"Stephanie was just worried that's all. I thank you for letting me use your couch. I should get back to my airship." Sportacus explained. Stephanie breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think you should stay the night. Dr. Feels Good is coming by in the morning to make sure you and Stephanie are ok. What were you two doing over at the tree house?" For about the tenth time both ignored the question.

"I thank you again, Mayor Meanswell." Sportacus said. Then turning to Stephanie he said, "You'd better do what you're Uncle tells you. I'll see you in the morning."

Stephanie reluctantly made her way to her room. Uncle Milford grabbed some blankets out of the closet and made up the guest room while Sportacus cleaned up. Then Mayor Meanswell said goodnight and Sportacus slipped beneath the sheets.

Though the lights were off in her room Stephanie stared at the ceiling. Sportacus had been avoiding her questions. _Was there something bothering him? What had happened after she left LazyTown last fall? _She wondered.

Sportacus lay awake downstairs in the guest room. He was dealing with his own questions. _How can I tell Stephanie how I feel? No one seems to need me anymore. _He thought. But was that true?

The next morning, Stephanie rushed into the shower. Then quickly she dressed and hurried downstairs. Sportacus was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter. Stephanie jumped on his back and gave him a big hug. Surprised Sportacus almost fell off the stool.

"Well good morning to you, too." Sportacus laughed.

"How are you feeling today?" Stephanie asked putting her arms around his neck.

"A little short but otherwise I'm fine." He joked as he stood up and brought Stephanie up off the floor. Then there was a knock on the door and Stephanie answered it.

"Dr. Feels Good, come on in." She smiled and let him in.

"You seem like your better. I just want to make sure that you and Sportacus are feeling better." He smiled back at her. Mayor Meanswell came down the stairs and said hello to the doctor. Sportacus said hello as well and Dr. Feels Good shook hands with him.

"All right, who's first?" The doctor asked.

"I'll go first, doctor. I must get back to my airship." Sportacus said. The doctor checked out Sportacus and said that he was good to go. Stephanie was next and she too was ok, by all outward appearances.

Sportacus promised to see everyone later and took off for his airship. He flipped away and Stephanie's heart sank. She had wanted to talk to him before he left. Stephanie promised to see her Uncle later and ran out the door after Sportacus.

"They're not fooling anyone." Dr. Feels Good commented after both left.

"I know but I think its funny, to watch them behave like their on eggshells." Mayor Meanswell laughed. The doctor joined him in laughing.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stephanie didn't hear their laughter as she ran after Sportacus. He shimmied up his ladder and disappeared into his airship. Stephanie grabbed the ladder and began to climb up after him.

Robbie had been watching the past few days. Trying to come up with a plan was hard work. He saw Stephanie beginning to climb the ladder. _I hope she falls_, Robbie smirked.

Stephanie banged on the outside of the airship. She wanted to talk to Sportacus and this time he couldn't avoid her.

"Sportacus let me in! We need to talk!" Stephanie shouted. The platform came down and Stephanie climbed aboard it. Then the platform rose.

Sportacus was just sitting on his bed. Stephanie was surprised to see him just sitting there.

"Sportacus tell me what's going on? Why were you in the tree house, yesterday?" Stephanie asked. Sportacus didn't answer her.

"You have to stop avoiding me. Remember last summer when you told me we had to be honest with each other and tell each other the truth. Why won't you tell me the truth now?" She continued.

Sportacus turned to her. He had a strange look on his face. Stephanie moved over to him and sat down. She started to say something but he stopped her.

"I shouldn't have done this to you. You are too young. I should've kept my mouth shut." Sportacus gushed.

"I poured my heart out to you and you did the same. How was that wrong? We love each other. Nothing will change my feelings. I don't care what other people think or say. I want you to look my straight in the eye and tell me what is going on." Stephanie ordered.

Sportacus looked at her but not in the eyes. He couldn't face those dark brown eyes. Getting up off the bed he walked away from her.

"So what is that it? Are we never going to talk about what's going on? Why can't you just tell me? I promise whatever is wrong we can fix it together. Remember 'Come What May'." Stephanie kept prodding.

Robbie sat down in his fuzzy orange chair. _Maybe those two will do all my work for me_, he thought. Just in case Robbie decided to go topside and get a closer look. "Its disguise time!" He shouted.

Once he was topside, Robbie jumped inside the closest mailbox. Stephanie was still up in the airship. He wondered how long he would have to wait for her to come back down.

Robbie wouldn't have to wait long the way things were going. Stephanie couldn't get Sportacus to tell her the truth. She was getting frustrated and he was getting angry at her. Why couldn't she just drop it?

But Stephanie refused to drop it. She walked over to him and he walked away from her. This made Stephanie stop in her tracks.

"Have I done something to you? Is it me that's bothering you?" Stephanie asked. Warning bells went off in Sportacus head. They screamed at him that it was a trap. He ignored them and answered her question.

"Stephanie, we can't do this anymore. I'm eleven years older than you. You are too young. There will be other boys, maybe even men, for you. I don't deserve you. I guess what I'm trying to say is we're through." Sportacus spit out.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stephanie's mouth fell open. She had no idea what to say to that. Sportacus didn't say a word. He poked a combination of buttons in his control center. Then he went inside his bathroom and closed the door.

Stephanie didn't move from her spot until she heard the water in the shower. Absentmindedly she climbed down the ladder and wandered around town. Without realizing it she ended up in front of Pixel's house.

Pixel saw her sitting on his front step as he came home from the computer store. He was confused by the look on her face. Her features were scrunched up as if she was trying to process something but at the same time she looked like she was going to cry. Softly he tapped her on the shoulder.

Stephanie broke from her trance and swung her fist at Pixel. Lucky for Pixel, he ducked just in time.

"Stephanie, it's me Pixel. Are you all right?" She didn't answer him. Instead she burst into tears. Pixel sat down next to her and tried to quiet her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" Pixel asked, concerned. He couldn't make out what she was saying through her sobbing. Trixie walked by and saw the two of them on Pixel's step. She rushed over.

"What's going on?" Trixie asked. Pixel replied he didn't know.

"I came home from the computer store and she was sitting on the step. Then when I tapped her on the shoulder she took a swing at me. Ever since then she's been crying on my shoulder." He explained.

"Maybe I should call Mayor Meanswell. Can I use your phone?" Trixie asked.

"Good idea. Yeah it's in the living room." Pixel told her. Trixie made the phone call. No one answered over at the Mayor's. She then tried Town Hall but no one answered there either. Then she came out to Pixel and Stephanie.

"No one answered at the Mayor's or Town Hall. Why don't I walk her home?" Trixie suggested.

"If you can get her to move that sounds like a good idea." Pixel tried to smile. Slowly he stood up and pulled Stephanie up with him. She had finally stopped crying. Trixie smiled at her and told her that she'd walk her home.

Robbie had watched everything going on from the safety of his mailbox. _Looks like the damage had been done without me lifting a finger_, he sneered. From a safe distance but still within earshot the mailbox followed Trixie and Stephanie. Robbie hoped to catch what happened between Stephanie and Sportakook.

But Robbie would not get that satisfaction. Stephanie said nothing to Trixie the entire walk from Pixel's to her Uncle's. When they arrived Trixie noticed that no one was home yet. Scared to leave Stephanie alone, Trixie came in with her.

"Stephanie please tell me what happened. I promise not to say a word to anyone, best friend's honor." Trixie told her. At this Stephanie smiled weakly.

"Its over." Was all she said to Trixie.

"What's over?" Trixie asked, confused. Stephanie refused to say anything more. Trixie tried to get more out of her friend but she couldn't.

Robbie watched from outside of the window. When he heard Stephanie say that it was over, he practically jumped for joy. Robbie knew he had a once in a lifetime opportunity to finally get rid of Sportacus. "This is going to be too easy. I will get rid of Sportapoop and that pink cheerleader FOREVER!" He shouted. The noise bounced off the inside of the mailbox and practically made Robbie deaf.

"Did you hear something?" Trixie asked. Stephanie shook her head no.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Trixie waited with Stephanie until Mayor Meanswell came home at four o'clock. She pulled him aside and told him everything that had happened. Then Trixie went home. The Mayor was shocked and went immediately to Stephanie's side.

Stephanie didn't acknowledge him as Uncle Milford sat down next to her. He pulled her over to him and gave her a hug. Uncle Milford assured her everything was going to be all right, but he didn't really know if that was true. He told Stephanie to go take a relaxing bubble bath and he would fix dinner. Mayor Meanswell practically had to push Stephanie up the stairs. Quickly he ran downstairs and called Bessie.

"Bessie we've got a huge problem." He then went on to explain what little he knew. For a long while Bessie just listened and tried to absorb everything.

"Bessie are you still there?" Mayor Meanswell said nervously.

"Yes and I have an idea." She explained in detail what the two of them would do tomorrow. Thanking Bessie, Milford hung up the phone. He then made some dinner and went to get Stephanie. He was in for the shock of his life.

Sportacus' crystal went off. It shook him from his stupor of what had happened today. He looked into it and saw the Mayor. Swiftly he climbed down the ladder and rushed to the Mayor's house.

Mayor Meanswell found Stephanie lying on the bathroom floor. She would not respond to him. The bathtub was still filling with water. It looked as if Stephanie had never made as far as to turn it off. Suddenly he heard someone rushing up the stairs.

Sportacus entered the bathroom. He saw Stephanie lying on the floor and asked the Mayor what happened. Mayor Meanswell had no answer to that question. Quickly Sportacus scooped up Stephanie and headed for Dr. Feels Good's office.

As he was running toward the doctor's office Stephanie stirred in his arms. She was disoriented and she began to writhe in pain. Sportacus held her tighter and burst into the doctor's office.

"What happened?" Dr. Feels Good asked.

"I think she slipped and hit her head." Sportacus said lying Stephanie down on the exam table. Dr. Feels Good looked at her eyes while Sportacus held her down. Stephanie would not stop struggling; she was in a lot of pain.

"She has a concussion. Stephanie can you hear me? Are you dizzy or nauseous?" Dr. Feels Good asked. Stephanie tried to answer but all that came out was "mmffphemmln". Quickly the doctor ran to his medicine chest and grabbed out a bottle and a needle. He filled the needle and injected it into Stephanie's arm.

"What was that?" Sportacus asked.

"It was a pain killer. She should be able to talk to us soon. Hopefully she hasn't had too much memory loss. It is quite common for people to lose their memory after such a head trauma. There is no way that she got this from slipping on the bathroom floor. When she was pulled from the tree house rubble she must have already had a slight concussion. That could be why I didn't detect anything. She is drenched in sweat. I'd better check her blood pressure." Dr. Feels Good explained. Sportacus remained lost in thought while the doctor checked Stephanie's blood pressure.

"Well its a little low but soon that should change. The next few days she will be dizzy, nervous, and probably have some nasty headaches. Sportacus I want you to hold her hand and slowly, quietly talk to her see if she can tell you anything. She will be very sensitive to sound and light. I'm going to call Mayor Meanswell and let him know what is going on." Dr. Feels Good said. As he left the room he turned down the lights. Sportacus picked up Stephanie's hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers. She seemed to becoming more lucid.

"Stephanie, can you tell me what happened." Sportacus said slowly and quietly as the doctor had instructed.

"Who is Stephanie?" Came the reply.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robbie had gotten out of the mailbox and was on his way back to his lair when he saw Sportacus running with Stephanie in his arms. His interest piqued Robbie followed them to the doctor's office. He listened from under the window. When he heard what Stephanie had just said he nearly gave his hiding place away.

"This is perfect! All I have to do is make sure she doesn't fall for Sportadork again and turn her against him. Then she will be the one making him leave LazyTown. I'm a genius!" Robbie said aloud. He stood up and conked his head on the window sill. "I meant to do that." He mumbled and quickly hid.

Sportacus came to the window to see what the commotion outside was. He didn't see anything and went back to Stephanie. The doctor had come in and Sportacus told him what she said.

"Stephanie, you hit your head and you have a concussion. Can you tell me anything about yourself or even what happened?" Dr. Feels Good asked.

"Who is this Stephanie and who are you?" She asked pointing at the doctor and Sportacus. Sportacus saw the look on the doctor's face and he pulled him aside.

"What do we do?" He asked nervously.

"Unfortunately there is nothing we can do. Once her concussion is healed then her memory should come back. All the same you should try to get her to remember by showing her some of her favorite things. The Mayor says that you should bring her home and the two of you will decide what to do." Dr. Feels Good told the above-average hero. Sportacus nodded and thanked the doctor. He walked back into the exam room and told Stephanie that he was going to take her home.

For some reason, Stephanie seemed to trust him. There was something kind in his eyes and she wanted to believe he wouldn't hurt her.

"My name is Sportacus and I'm the above-average hero of LazyTown. You and I are good friends." He told her.

"We are? You're a hero? Wow I must really be a good person if I'm friends with a hero." She said, amazed at all of this.

"You're name is Stephanie and right now you are here visiting your Uncle Milford. He is the Mayor of LazyTown." Sportacus smiled at her. He saw her stare at his smile, as if something had occurred to her. Then her expression changed.

"You know there is something about you. My head keeps telling me to be close to you but I don't know why." Stephanie told him. Just then Robbie came up to them.

"Robbie?" Sportacus asked, confused. Robbie ignored him and talked to Stephanie.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all over the place. Where have you been?" He tried his best to actually look concerned. Stephanie looked into Robbie's eyes. They looked shifty to her and she was unsure if she should trust him. Sportacus stepped between them.

"Robbie don't you think you should move along?" He asked.

"He seems to be concerned about me. Let me ask him a few questions." Stephanie told Sportacus as she touched his arm. He practically melted on the spot.

"Robbie is it? Just how do I know you?" Stephanie asked, cautiously.

"Why I'm the real hero of LazyTown. You should come with me. This blue elf is the local prankster. You shouldn't trust him." Robbie said, slyly.

"Robbie that's not true and you know it!" Sportacus exploded. The loud noise made Stephanie cringe. She slowly backed away from the two of them as they continued to argue. Then she sat down on the nearest park bench. Very confused and feeling a little dizzy she tried to sort out what was happening. _Who are those two men really? And who do I believe? The one who called himself Sportacus seemed trustworthy. Why do I feel this need to be beside him? This Robbie could be trustworthy too? _All these thoughts raced through her head. Soon she had a monster headache and decided to lie down on the bench.

Stephanie was soon asleep on the bench. She began to dream but none of it made sense to her. Then she felt something on her forehead and being gently lifted up. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Sportacus.

While she was thinking and sleeping, Sportacus had finally gotten rid of Robbie. When the argument was over he couldn't find Stephanie anywhere. He had finally spotted her on the park bench and kissed her forehead. Now she was in his arms and he carried her to Mayor Meanswell's.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stephanie snuggled up against his chest. Oddly it felt right to do that, though she didn't know why. Sportacus didn't seem to mind.

They soon arrived at Mayor Meanswell's. Sportacus gently set Stephanie down and knocked on the door. Milford opened the door quickly and hugged Stephanie.

"You must be Uncle Milford." Stephanie smiled as she put her arms around him.

"Oh Stephanie come in. I hope this helps to bring some of your memory." Uncle Milford handed her a little pink book. It had a big pink heart on it and the rest was covered fuzzy pink fabric. Stephanie ran her hands over it and something seemed to click. She opened it to the first page and read it.

"I think that you should try and rest, Stephanie. You've had a very trying day." Sportacus interrupted her reading.

"Good idea, Sportacus. Come on Stephanie I'll show you to your room." Uncle Milford said as he took Stephanie's hand and led her up the stairs. He showed her to her room and told her the bathroom was across the hall. Then he went back downstairs to talk to Sportacus.

Stephanie looked around her room. It seemed familiar but she didn't really know why. She went over to her dresser and opened the first drawer. Inside was her undergarments and something else. Stephanie lifted the pink metal frame out of the drawer. She stared at it and the picture inside of it. Carefully she traced the frame with her fingertips. Then it hit her. The picture and the frame seemed to jump out at her. She was standing next to Sportacus and he was "standing" on his hands. Around the outside of the frame were the words, "There's Always a Way". Stephanie started to hum the song and soon she was singing.

"…There is always a way,

You gotta know you can make it,

There is always a way,

You gotta believe in yourself,

Soon you'll be shining because you never stopped trying,

Really believe there is always a way…"

Then there was a knock on the door. Stephanie opened the door and saw Sportacus standing there.

"I heard someone singing who was supposed to be resting." Sportacus smiled. Then he noticed the frame in her hand. For a second Stephanie thought she saw tears welling up in Sportacus' eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. You know I gave that to you for your…" Sportacus didn't get a chance to finish.

"For my ninth birthday. I remember you made it and joked about all the cuts on your fingers." Stephanie chimed in.

"Yeah, well I think you should get some sleep." Sportacus said changing the subject.

"I don't want to go to sleep. After this, I want to see what else I remember." She said, excitedly.

"I promise tomorrow we'll try to get you to remember more. Now why don't you get into bed?" Sportacus told her.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet." Stephanie said. Sportacus nodded and said, "Twenty Times Time." Then he went back downstairs. Those words seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place them. Then Stephanie walked across the hall and started to brush her teeth. In the middle of brushing her teeth she began to hum another song. Stopping to spit she said, "Twenty Times Time is all you need." Smiling at remembering something else she rinsed her mouth out and turned to leave the bathroom.

Sportacus and Mayor Meanswell were discussing what to do the next day when they heard a scream from upstairs. Quickly, Sportacus leaped up the stairs taking them two at a time. The Mayor did his best to follow behind him.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Stephanie! Are you ok?" Sportacus rushed over to her side. She was sitting on floor, shaking.

"I remember slipping and hitting my head. I wasn't paying attention and there was a piece of soap on the floor. Then the next thing I remember was the pain in my head." Suddenly, she stopped speaking and looked at Sportacus. The look on her face was one of confusion.

"Then I scooped you up and ran you over to Dr. Feels Good." Sportacus explained. Stephanie nodded and was going to say something when Uncle Milford finally made it up to the bathroom.

"Everything ok up here?" He panted.

"Yes, Stephanie just remembered slipping and going to the doctor's. I think reliving the slipping and falling just caught her off guard, that's all." Sportacus explained. Then he held out his hand and helped Stephanie up off the floor. She smiled weakly at him and Sportacus helped her to her room.

Stephanie slipped under the sheets and fell asleep almost instantly. Sportacus and the Mayor went back downstairs. They had yet to come up with an idea for the next day.

"I think that showing Stephanie around LazyTown may help her remember things and seeing her friends will help too. Unfortunately, I have pressing matters of state to attend to tomorrow at Town Hall. Will you be able to show her around?" Mayor Meanswell asked.

"I would be happy to show her around tomorrow." Sportacus said. The look on his face made the Mayor wonder what was going on inside Sportacus' head.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about, Sportacus?" Uncle Milford asked him.

"Why?" Sportacus asked, nervously.

"Because you seem to be wearing your feelings right out on your sleeves a lot lately. You know when Stephanie came home earlier today she hadn't said a word to anyone. In fact the only thing Trixie could get out of her was 'Its over.' Any ideas on what she meant by that?" The Mayor pressed. He had a good idea what had happened but he wanted to hear it from Sportacus. When Sportacus didn't respond right away, the Mayor continued.

"You know ever since Stephanie came to LazyTown she has not always been at her best, but I doubt she could've ever handled it without a hero. Think of all the times she tried to do something nice for you and then was disappointed by her friends behavior or when something backfired. Do you remember when the kids made you take that vacation day? She tried so hard to make sure everything was perfect. She wanted to try to give you a chance to relax, though I'm afraid you still haven't learned to do that. It was hilarious to watch her decide what costume to wear. Stephanie has grown up since then but I still think she'd do anything for you, memory, or no memory." Mayor Meanswell concluded.

"I know and that's why I can't…" Sportacus trailed off. Suddenly he got up, said goodnight to the Mayor, and left. As soon as he left Milford called Bessie and said, "Part one of the plan is complete. When Stephanie gets her memory back we'll see if we even need to try step two."

Sportacus needed some time to think. What had he done to Stephanie? Could he tell her the truth now that she didn't remember the argument they had? Then he remembered what Stephanie had said about being able to tell each other everything. He had no choice. Sportacus decided that as soon as possible he should tell Stephanie everything. He didn't care if it had an adverse affect on their relationship. Their relationship was already a mess; he just hoped it wasn't too far gone to save.

Robbie was watching Sportacus from his periscope. He knew that look of determination on Sportacus' face was not good for him. "I must step things up a notch. I must drive a wedge between those two so Sportaflake leaves LazyTown FOREVER! It wouldn't hurt if that pink cheerleader went away too." Robbie smirked.

To Be Continued…

To all the loyal readers and reviewers: Thank you for all the support. I might have dug myself into a hole though. I hope to dig myself out of that hole but let me know if you think I'm only digging deeper. As I know you will. Keep the LazyTown faith!

To Sportadork: I thought you'd like that. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad that you are enjoying my story.

To Dreaming of Sportacus: Thanks for encouraging me from the beginning. Who would know that my first story posted on magnetic would lead to 4 other stories. Thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sportacus returned to Mayor Meanswell's house. He saw all the lights were off so he went around to the back and saw Stephanie's window was open. Carefully he climbed the trellis and squeezed in the window.

Seeing Stephanie sleeping peacefully, he quietly sat down next to her bed. It had been an exhausting day and he was very tired. Soon he was out like a light.

Robbie curled up on his orange fuzzy chair. He grabbed his little blankie and covered himself with it. "While I sleep an idea will come to me. The fact that Stephanie lost her memory doesn't anything. I will have my revenge." With that happy thought Robbie fell asleep.

Stephanie stirred early in the morning. She turned to her nightstand to grab her diary and read it. _This will help me remember everything_, she thought. Then she caught something out of the corner of her eye.

She sat up and noticed that it was Sportacus sprawled out on the floor. _Funny, I don't think he was here when I went to sleep last night_, Stephanie remarked to herself. Smiling, she carefully got out of bed and put her comforter over him. _He must really care about me. It would seem I should remember that_, she wondered.

Then she opened her diary and began to read every page. Slowly everything came back to her. Finally around the middle she read something that made her realize why Sportacus was on the floor.

"I have to tell Sportacus the truth. I can't bottle it up anymore. I just hope that what I tell him won't ruin our friendship. This is it; I have to tell him I love him."

The next page revealed what happened after she told him.

"He loves me too. I hope we can be together forever. I know he is worried because eleven years separate us but I don't care. It feels so right."

Stephanie absorbed everything and started to remember all the good times they had together. Then she reached one of the last pages written on.

"Today, I might have pushed him a little too far. We had this most amazing kiss and I have never felt so connected to anyone like that. He hesitated at first but after that split second, we just…"

Stephanie looked for more but the sentence went unfinished. Soon she was on the last written page. Here what was written made her a little nervous.

"Sportacus has been acting strangely since I arrived today. I've asked him what was wrong but he has ignored my questions. Then later I found him wedged in the tree house. I don't know why he was up there and after the tree house collapsed I wanted to talk with him but he was still unconscious. I hope as soon as he wakes I can figure out what's wrong."

That was the last entry. Stephanie was puzzled by its contents and wanted to find out what was going on in what seemed like such a perfect relationship. Then she heard Sportacus stirring from the floor. _This is it, I have to confront him_, she thought.

Robbie woke up and went over to his disguise tubes. It was going to be a red letter day. Quickly he changed into the right costume and went topside. Climbing down the ladder, Robbie tripped and fell. He looked around to see if anyone saw that he said, "I meant to do that." Then swiftly, or least as swiftly as Robbie could go, he headed for Mayor Meanswell's.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sportacus sat up and noticed Stephanie was already awake. He also noticed that her comforter was on him. Silently he picked it up and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, Stephanie. I want to talk with you. Do you…" Stephanie cut him off.

"You're welcome, Sportacus. I want to talk to you. I've been reading my diary and I remember most of what has happened recently up to a point. The very last entry in my diary doesn't seem like it was completed. Please help me remember." She finished and looked deeply into his intense Icelandic baby blues. They looked back into her dark brown eyes and knew that he could no longer torture himself or Stephanie with his run away emotions.

"Stephanie, I have been giving this a lot of thought. I'm sure by now that you've realized how special you are to me, whether you had your memory or not. I'm also sure that since you've read your diary that you know…" Again Stephanie cut him off.

"My last diary entry mentions only that you were avoiding my questions and that you hadn't woken up from when the tree house collapsed. What happened after that?" She asked him. Sportacus swallowed hard and continued.

"After I woke up I rushed back to my airship. You followed me and we got into an argument. Stephanie, I said some horrible things I didn't mean. I know you don't remember but I'm so sorry. I never want to do this to you again. For the first time in my life someone other than my family cared for me. I had no idea how to handle that. With everyone growing older and not needing me as much I was afraid that you would not need me anymore, too." Sportacus spilled to her. Stephanie was surprised by all of this and tried to understand it all. Then she got off her bed and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"You know that was a very brave thing you just did. It was just like when I told you I loved you. But why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Why did we have to argue?" Stephanie asked him. Sportacus started to answer when there was a loud bang.

Robbie smirked as he noticed movement from inside the Mayor's house. _That got their attention,_ he thought. Then he saw Sportacus come outside.

Stephanie had followed Sportacus outside. She had put a robe on over her pajamas. Robbie came out of the shadows and followed Stephanie and Sportacus. Pressing a button on a remote control in his pocket another loud bang sounded.

"Stephanie you stay here. I'll go check it out." Sportacus said. Stephanie stood there as instructed. _Now's my chance_, Robbie thought. Silently he grabbed Stephanie from behind and spun her around. Stephanie tried to scream but Robbie clamped his hand over her mouth. She fought back. Robbie didn't realize that Sportacus had taught Stephanie how to defend herself. Stephanie kicked and scratched her assailant. Then finally she got a good look at him. Robbie was wearing a ski mask and dark clothing. Stephanie didn't recognize him. Then Robbie conked her on the head and she crumpled to the ground.

Sportacus' crystal went off. He rushed back toward Stephanie. She wasn't where he left her. Then something hit him from behind. Sportacus turned and saw his assailant. He didn't recognize who it was, either.

"Who are you and where is Stephanie?" Sportacus said, his face turning red from anger. Robbie didn't answer but he was starting to get nervous. Sportacus was obviously stronger than him. Then Robbie took off. Sportacus gave chase. _Its working_, Robbie sneered under his mask. He turned a corner and disappeared. Sportacus rounded the same corner and fell down a hole.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sportacus looked around and noticed the hole was not deep enough to hold him. He was just about to jump out when something floated down into the hole. It was too dark down there to read it so he put it in his pocket and jumped out of the hole.

Robbie saw Sportacus jump out of the hole and read the note. He smirked as Sportacus' color turned white. The hole had served it purpose. It wasn't meant to hold him for long, just long enough to move the plan along.

Stephanie awoke in a strange place. There was tape over her mouth and wrists. Suddenly a noise came from behind her. She tried to turn around only to realize that she couldn't turn around.

Robbie made an evil smile as he turned the cage Stephanie was in. "Mmmie Mommen!" Stephanie tried to scream through the tape.

"So you _do_ remember me. I needed that tape so you wouldn't sing and give away our hiding place. Right about now Sportacus is beginning to realize the situation is hopeless. He will no doubt try to do everything to save you but this time I have outsmarted him. I will be back later. Enjoy your new home." Robbie laughed maniacally and left the room. Tears began to stream down Stephanie's face. What was she going to do?

Sportacus looked down at the note and read it again.

"Sportacus,

If you want to ensure Stephanie's safety you must leave LazyTown FOREVER! You have 2 hours to leave or…"

That was all the note said. It didn't give him much time to decide what to do. Sportacus had to act quickly.

Stephanie realized the only chance for Robbie's plan to fail was if she escaped. She had to get free of the tape and the cage. But how could she do that? The cage was so small she could barely move as it was. Then she had an idea.

Sportacus knew that Robbie wrote the note and he knew that Robbie would be watching the skies above LazyTown. So he climbed the ladder and moved the airship out of LazyTown. Robbie smiled as he saw the airship leave LazyTown. He jumped around and decided to break the good news to Stephanie. Robbie turned to go to Stephanie's hiding place.

Stephanie knew that if she could get Robbie to let her out of the cage she could escape and run to Sportacus. It wasn't going to be easy but she had to try. Then a noise came from the other side of the room.

"Stephanie, you'll be glad to hear that Sportacus has left LazyTown forever and that you will be here forever." Robbie expected her to cry but instead he saw her wiggling around inside her tiny prison. He saw a pleading look on her face. Curious, he removed the tape from her mouth. Stephanie wet her lips and tried to get them to function normally. Then she said,

"I have to use the bathroom." It was a weak excuse but she figured Robbie wouldn't want anything to do with that. She was right. Robbie made a face.

"You had better not try anything." He said, removing the tape off her hands.

"I promise." Stephanie said. Robbie seemed to trust her and he escorted her to the bathroom. She went in and closed the door. Then she peered through the key hole and saw that Robbie was sitting down near the door. Stephanie then turned her attention to getting out of there.

There was a rectangular window above her head. It was far off the ground but she figured if she could climb up on the sink and open it she could creep out quietly. Climbing up on the sink, she found out she was right. Stephanie didn't know how far the drop was once she was out of the window but she had to try to escape. Quietly she popped the screen out and placed it near the toilet. Then she started to squirm out the window.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sportacus changed out of his above-average hero costume and put on some regular clothes. He laughed to himself as he thought, _How ironic. I'm going into disguise to trick Robbie._ Then he snuck back into LazyTown.

Stephanie had half of her body out the window when Robbie asked her what was taking so long. She promised to be out soon. Then she squeezed her other leg out of the window. Now sitting on the window sill, Stephanie realized how high up she was. _I can't turn back now. I have to jump._ With that she jumped down out of the window.

Sportacus had already searched most of the town by noon. The only places he hadn't checked were Robbie's lair and the woods on the outskirts of town. He headed to Robbie's lair and hoped that he wasn't too late. Sportacus didn't want to think what Robbie was capable of. At times he seemed not much of a threat but at other times he was just downright evil.

Stephanie landed hard on the ground. She got up and tried to run. Her right ankle hurt but she ignored it and disappeared into the woods. Robbie was sick of waiting and announced he was coming in. When he got no response he burst into the room. He saw the screen next to the toilet and the open window. Quickly Robbie went outside and looked around. Stephanie was gone.

Sportacus found Robbie's lair empty. The only thing left to do was search the woods. As the day drew on Sportacus began to fear that Robbie had actually outsmarted him. Then he spotted a cottage in a clearing up ahead. Slowly he crept toward it and recognized a figure in the window.

Robbie had been out looking for Stephanie but hadn't found her. He cursed himself for believing her. Now he sat in the cottage trying to figure out what to do.

Sportacus looked in the window and couldn't see Stephanie. He thought that maybe he should make an entrance and scare Robbie into telling him where she was. But then he realized that if Robbie was hiding Stephanie somewhere else he couldn't risk leaving Robbie alone. Quietly he felt for his crystal. It didn't beep so it was safe to say Stephanie wasn't there. Then he saw movement inside the house.

Robbie stood up and went outside. Sportacus dove into a nearby bush to avoid detection. He could hear what Robbie was saying.

"I shouldn't have believed her. Now she is gone and I can't find her. My plan was perfect. What happened?" That was all Sportacus needed to hear. Stephanie was somewhere in the woods.

Stephanie stopped running. She didn't know where she was but at least she was away from Robbie. It was starting to get dark as the sun set. Soon she would not be able to find her way around. Stephanie wished she could be in Sportacus' arms. Her ankle hurt but she could not stop moving. She had been running for what seemed forever. Stephanie had run from the cottage in the opposite direction, or at least the direction she thought was the right one, but she was beginning to doubt her own judgment. Standing up she began to hobble along until the pain in her ankle was too much. The sun had now set and she was alone in the darkness.

Sportacus went around the cottage and caught sight of footprints. They had taken off deeper into the woods. He also noticed that one seemed deeper than the other. Stephanie must be hurt. Then he heard a soft noise. His crystal was going off in his pocket. Sportacus walked deeper into the forest, following the footprints until it was too dark to go any further. But he couldn't give up Stephanie needed him. So he pulled out his crystal from his pocket and let it light his way.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

_To Robin Amon, Pip3, Sportadork, Chiba Apey, and Dreaming of Sportacus: Thanks guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Every time I read the compliments I blush. Thanks so much. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't know how many more there will be but I gotta start to wrap things up. Thanks again. _

_To all the new reviewers: I hope that you enjoy the rest of this story. There are probably four more chapters to go. (Don't worry I put a big THE END when it's over). Thanks._

Chapter 16

Stephanie heard a loud rumbling noise. At first she was frightened then she realized it was just her stomach. She hadn't had anything to eat all day and it was finally catching up to her. The moon was out but it was still too dark to look around for food. The forest was dense and the trees blocked out much of the moonlight. _You should have tried to start a fire or something, idiot._ Stephanie berated herself. Then her stomach rumbled again. _I have got to get my mind off food._

Sportacus followed the footprints deeper and deeper into the woods. With every step his crystal continued to grow louder and brighter. Soon he heard a soft voice through the trees.

"When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
There's only one way up  
So your heart's got to go there  
Through the darkest night  
See the light shine bright  
When hero's fall, in love or war  
They live forever

This is a song - for the lonely  
Can you hear me tonight  
For the broken hearted, battle scared I'll  
Be by your side  
And this is a song - for the lonely  
When your dreams won't come true  
Can you hear this prayer  
'Coz someone's there for you…"

Stephanie sang softly to herself and it seemed to fool her stomach. She missed Sportacus and wanted to go home. Her ankle hurt and she felt like crying but she kept a stiff upper lip. She was starting to feel lonely and tired when she heard a noise.

Sportacus' crystal was now at it loudest and brightest. _I must be right on top of her. Err that didn't come out right. _He shook that thought from his head. Then he realized the singing had been replaced by shouting.

"Who's there? Can you help me?" Stephanie shouted. She hoped that it was the right thing to do but she just about at the end of her rope. Then Sportacus stepped from the shadows and came over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she recognized who it was.

"Sportacus!" She held on to him tightly.

"Stephanie! I'm so glad I found you. Are you ok? Robbie didn't hurt you did he? I was so worried." He sounded very concerned. At this tears began to roll down Stephanie's face.

"No, Robbie didn't hurt me. I hurt me buy jumping out that window. My ankle hurts but I was so scared to stop running. I missed you." She squeezed him harder.

"It's all right. I won't let anything harm you." Sportacus told her, holding her face and wiping away the tears. Suddenly Stephanie pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her but then Stephanie pulled back.

"What's wrong Stephanie?" He asked. All Sportacus got for a response was a slap across the face.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Surprised Sportacus pulled back from Stephanie. For a few moments neither one of them said anything. Stephanie was the first to speak.

"I remember everything now! You told me we were through!" Stephanie shouted angrily at him. Her words bounced off the trees and inside Sportacus' mind.

"I tried to tell you before all this happened. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. I don't want you to get hurt and I…" Sportacus stopped talking. He could see how hurt Stephanie was already. Then she did something he didn't expect. She grabbed his hand and looked deeply into his Icelandic baby blues. Stephanie could tell he was on the verge of crying. She had never seen him like this.

"Please Sportacus, I don't want to fight. I just want to be with you. I care about you and I know you care about me. That's all I want. I'm sorry I hit you. I'm just so tired, frustrated, and so in love. This is my first relationship, too. I want it to work but like you said we have to be completely honest with each other. Otherwise it will never work. I promise to tell you everything if you promise to tell me everything. Deal?" She squeezed his hand and he pulled her close.

"Deal. I'm sorry I've hurt you." Sportacus then kissed the top of her head. Stephanie looked up at him and smiled. Just then her stomach rumbled. She giggled and said, "I haven't had anything to eat today."

"Well I will get you home. We need to look at your ankle and get you something to eat. Come on." Sportacus helped her to her feet. Stephanie cried out when she put pressure on her ankle. Sportacus grabbed her up in his arms.

"I'll carry you. I hope you aren't in too much pain. I promise we'll be in your Uncle's house by sun up." Sportacus kissed her cheek. True to his word, Sportacus carried her back through the forest. His muscles hurt but he didn't complain. The two made it through the woods carefully. They avoided Robbie's cottage and made it totally out of the woods. The sun started to rise above curvature of the earth as the two walked to Mayor Meanswell's house.

They were surprised to see all the lights on inside the house. As they got closer, Mayor Meanswell opened the door and rushed outside.

"Stephanie!" He shouted.

"Uncle Milford!" Stephanie shouted back. Uncle Milford was so overjoyed to see her back in LazyTown that he didn't seem to notice that she was in pain. Sportacus walked into the house and set Stephanie down on the couch. For the first time she noticed he wasn't wearing his traditional blue costume. His dirty blond hair wasn't in his cap. She was just about to ask him about that when Uncle Milford rushed over with Dr. Feels Good.

The doctor looked at Stephanie and decided that she had sprained her ankle and would need to keep it up for the next two weeks. Wrapping an air cast around her ankle, giving her some pain medication, and then some crutches, Dr. Feels Good told her to be careful. Then he left for his office.

Stephanie's stomach rumbled again as Sportacus walked into the living room with some waffles. They were covered in strawberries. It was her favorite. Knowing Sportacus couldn't have whipped them up that fast she asked how he got them. He smiled and told her he'd tell her later. Then he announced he had to go bring his airship back over LazyTown but he promised to be back in a couple of hours.

Stephanie finished her waffles and then Uncle Milford helped her up the stairs so she could clean up. She hadn't showered in almost two days and she was beginning to smell a little ripe. Plus she was covered in dirt and grass from head to toe. After she cleaned up, Uncle Milford helped her down to the living room where she fell asleep on the couch.

Sportacus cleaned himself up and changed his clothes. Back in his blue costume he felt a lot better. Then he piloted his airship back over LazyTown. He was exhausted and decided to catch some sleep. He slipped beneath his white comforter and went to sleep immediately.

While Stephanie slept Mayor Meanswell left for Bessie's house. They still had a wedding to plan and by the looks of things Sportacus and Stephanie were better. Bessie answered her door and let the Mayor in.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sportacus woke up and looked at his clock. Quickly he bolted from bed. He had promised to only be gone a couple of hours. Well a couple had turned into six. Jumping down the ladder, Sportacus ran to the Mayor's house.

When he got to Mayor Meanswell's he knocked on the door. When no one answered, Sportacus got a little nervous. His crystal didn't go off so nothing was wrong. So he opened the door and entered the house. Sportacus found Stephanie still zonked out on the couch.

Stephanie awoke a little while later to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. Not realizing what time it was she slowly got up on her crutches made her way out there.

"Uncle Milford, how did everything go with Bessie?" Stephanie said groggily.

"That's a new one. I've been called a lot of names but never Uncle Milford." Sportacus smiled. Blushing Stephanie said,

"Sorry Sportacus. I guess I'm still a little tired. Whatcha cooking?"

"I figured you could use something to eat for lunch. It's already two o'clock. I thought that your Uncle would be here but he must still be over at Bessie's." Sportacus told her. Coming over to her he helped her onto a stool.

"Whatcha cooking, I asked. And where did you get those waffles?" She asked.

"All right, I'll tell you. I'm cooking some veggie burgers and I've cut up some fruit. The waffles I got from Fast Freddie's House of Waffles. Their promise is 'Hot Waffles in Less Than Ten Minutes.' I got them in seven. You enjoyed them right?" He explained.

"Oh yes I enjoyed them very much. You know there is a lot more to you than you let on." Stephanie smiled. Sportacus just smiled and returned to the skillet. Soon the two of them were enjoying their lunch.

They were washing the dishes as Mayor Meanswell and Bessie walked into the house. The two looked very excited. Stephanie started to giggle as she watched their excited movements. Sportacus put away the dishes and asked a question he already knew the answer to,

"So how is everything?"

"Sportacus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mayor Meanswell asked pulling him aside. He nodded and the Mayor pulled him into the living room. Bessie asked Stephanie if she could talk to her.

"Stephanie, I have two questions for you. The first one being, would you be my maid of honor?" Bessie asked.

"Bessie I would honored. Are you sure you want me to do it?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"Of course, but that brings me to my next question. Are you ok with this whole thing? I don't know if your Uncle explained that I'm going to move in after the wedding. Are you all right with that?" Bessie asked, nervously.

"I'm totally ok with it. I'm only going to here during the summer anyway. I guess it would be up to you if you're ok with me being here." Stephanie smiled.

"I've always wanted to have a daughter and you have fulfilled that wish. I have no trouble at all. I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it." Bessie explained. Stephanie blushed. Then the Mayor and Sportacus entered the kitchen. Uncle Milford said that he had called a town meeting for four o'clock and must head to Town Hall. Bessie said she'd go with him and they left. Sportacus winked at the Mayor and promised to bring Stephanie to the meeting.

"So what Uncle Milford want?" She asked him.

"I'm to be the best man. What did Bessie want?" He smiled at her.

"Well I'm going to be the maid of honor. I guess you're going to have to come up with a speech, huh?" Stephanie said.

"That's going to be tricky. I'm not very good at writing speeches." He told her.

"I'll help you, if you want. Can we go outside? I think I'm starting to get cabin fever." She asked. Sportacus laughed and helped her off the stool. Nimbly, Stephanie went out the door. Sportacus was surprised at how fast she had learned to use those crutches.

At four o'clock the entire town gathered for the meeting. They were excited about what the Mayor was going to say. Mayor Meanswell quieted the crowd and made his announcement

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The wedding took place on a lovely day toward the end of August. Since it was the Mayor everyone had made adjustments in their schedules. Stephanie's ankle had been better for over a month and she had enjoyed helping with the wedding.

Bessie wore white while Stephanie and the bridesmaids wore pink (of course). Uncle Milford had a snappy suit on. Sportacus wore something that was very special. It was a cross between his usual hero costume and a suit. Stephanie liked it. The pants were a light blue and so was the vest. The jacket was navy blue and it was brought together with his crystal, instead of buttons. His wavy dirty blond hair was not inside his cap. His shoes were navy blue and without the little orange stripes. This surprised a lot of people but Stephanie thought it looked handsome.

Sportacus had made a wonderful speech with Stephanie's help. The reception was held in the town square and everyone enjoyed themselves. Bessie and the Mayor danced most of the night. Stephanie pulled Sportacus aside and asked him to dance. He accepted and swept her out onto the dance floor that had been setup. A song came on that Stephanie had requested.

"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it,  
where's the sense in that  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were but

I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door,  
I'm in love and always will be…"

Stephanie smiled at Sportacus and put her head on his shoulder. They danced to the song not caring that just about everyone was watching them. The song that came on next grabbed Stephanie's attention. Sportacus leaned down and to whisper in her ear. His recently trimmed moustache tickled her ear. "I requested this one." He winked at her.

"My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world

Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on

So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is well I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world"

Sportacus and Stephanie stared into each other's eyes and danced while the song was playing. She blushed and Sportacus just smiled. Then he leaned down and kissed her, in front of everyone. The world disappeared for Stephanie. It wasn't until the kiss was broken that the two noticed that people were cheering.

To Be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

_To Everyone: I hope you've enjoyed this story. This is the last chapter. I hope to start another one soon. Keep your eyes peeled! Thanks for your support!_

_18lzytwner (Amanda)_

Chapter 20

The next day Mr. and Mrs. Meanswell left for their honeymoon. Sportacus and Stephanie were hiding from everyone.

"Well so much for announcing it next summer. Everyone knows now." Stephanie said a little worried.

"Don't worry. This morning your Uncle told me that he had suspected something for at least the past three summers. But that doesn't matter, we are comfortable with each other and that's what matters." Sportacus reassured her. She sat down on his lap and smiled.

"You're right, of course. I love you. You love me. And no everyone knows it." She said. Then she pulled him close and whispered, "I don't leave for a couple of days and we have the house to ourselves. Lets just spend some time together." His answer to that was to press his lips to hers. She gave in and they began to feast on each other's lips when the doorbell rang.

"Don't answer that." Stephanie begged.

"I won't, if you won't." He replied. They went back to kissing until finally the person on the other side of the door shouted,

"I know you guys are in there! Let me in!" Stephanie broke the kiss, rolled her eyes, and answered the door. She got the shock of her life when she saw Robbie standing on the other side of the door. Sportacus heard her gasp and ran over. He, too, was shocked at what he saw.

"Robbie what are you doing here?" Sportacus asked. Then Captain Dogooder pushed Robbie into the house.

"Sportacus, Stephanie, we caught Robbie for you. What should we do with him?" The Captain asked.

"I didn't know you were looking for him. I don't really know what to do with him." Sportacus responded.

"Yes, the Mayor asked us to find him. Since he kidnapped Stephanie, she can press charges." Captain Dogooder explained.

"Can I talk to Robbie a minute, in private?" Stephanie spoke up. Surprised at the request Sportacus asked if she wanted to do that. She nodded and the Captain and Sportacus gave her some privacy with Robbie.

"Robbie, what you did was inexcusable like most of the things you do. I have one question for you. Why do you persist in doing what you do? Sportacus catches you every time and yet you continue to try to hurt us. Why?" Stephanie got in his face. Robbie had never seen her that way. He decided it was in his best interest to answer her.

"That was two questions and I want you and Sportacus to leave LazyTown forever! Why can't LazyTown be lazy? Why can't you and Sportadope leave me alone?" Robbie fired back. Stephanie knew that this was hopeless and decided to try to scare him.

"All right, if that's the way you want to play it. I hope you enjoy your time in jail again. I intend to press charges." Stephanie retorted. Robbie didn't want to go back to jail again. Robbie pleaded with her. Stephanie actually felt sorry for him and called Captain Dogooder and Sportacus back into the kitchen.

Robbie didn't like jail but he didn't like cleaning up the LazyTown streets any better. Stephanie had decided that his punishment would be to clean the ditches and streets that were in LazyTown for the next three months. Plus he had to apologize publicly to everyone.

"I will get you one of these days!" Robbie shouted at Sportacus and Stephanie. The two shook their heads and closed the door.

"Where were we?" Stephanie asked.

"I think we were about to do this." He smiled and pulled her close.

The End


End file.
